Y ahora vueles ya es Tarde
by Neko Heartgneel
Summary: ¿Que como llegue a esto? ¿Te vas y vuelves fingiendo que nada paso? No, ya no más, ya es tarde, alguien vino con su sincera sonrisa y esa pequeña inocencia de la que solo yo se... Paseen y Leanlo no se lo pierdan


**Hola, les vengo ahora con un StinLu ... si lo sé soy una loca! primero graylu y ahora StinLu perdon! amo el NaLu, soy fan al 100% pero justo estaba leyendo un fic de varios caps donde Natsu era un reverendo idiota y pues me surgio la inspiracion y no podia sacarmela de la cabeza T-T gomene minna pero estoy segura de que les va a gustar... o bueno eso espero... no sean malos y denle una hojeadita :3**

* * *

**Y AHORA VUELVES, YA ES TARDE**

Me tambaleaba de un lado a otro en la fría noche por las calles de Magnolia que se encontraban únicamente iluminadas por as luces de pocas casas que daban a entender cual era la hora en la que me encontraba... solo llevaba puesto mi tipica minifalda y una chaqueta de alguien mas... estaba molesta no habia logrado mi meta de tomar la 15 bebida de la noche... ¿que como llegue a esto? simple... al fin habia logrado estar con el pelirosa al que tanto amaba, eramos felices, ibamos a cumplir nuestro primer año juntos y tambien se iba a cumplir medio año desde que algunos ex-miembros de Sabertooth se unieron al gremio luego de que su antiguo gremio se haya desintegrado. Yo estaba emocionada pero Natsu vino en la noche diciendome que lo perdonara que iria a una mision de unos dos dias y que luego volveria... de eso ya dos meses.

Pero lo peor no fue eso, lo peor fue que luego de la primera semana me entere que un dia antes de que Natsu se fuera, Lisanna, la hermana menor de Mira-chan, se habia ido tambien a una mision en solitario. Al principio no quise sacar conclusiones tontas y apresuradas pero luego del primer mes me di por vencida. Lloraba siempre y estaba en la faceta de negacion... quienes aguantaba mi mal humor eran mis compañeros y cierto rubio que me hacia olvidar mi tristeza con sus bromas pesadas y su arrogancia.

Luego hace dos semana empece a juntarme mas con Cana, buscaba una manera de sacarme ese dolor de la cabeza y corazon, y lo encontre en la bebida. Desde ese dia todas las noches vuelvo a mi casa con ayuda de Sting que siempre se queda hasta que yo me tambaleo hasta la puerta del gremio con intencion de largarme sola.

**-Ahhhh abejita molesta-**me queje por enesima vez**- ya me faltaba poco...**

**-¿Querias seguir?-**dijo algo fastidiado ya que por hablar casi me caigo**-¿no estas lo suficientemente borracha ya?**

**-No-**dije seria y apartandolo-** ya casi lograba aceptar el hecho de que se fue con ella-**lo mire serio, él habia abierto sus ojos como platos por la sorpresa de mis palabras, pero luego me eche a reir como loca logrando caerme-** Auch.**

**-Ahh-**suspiro ayudandome a levantarme para luego cargarme como princesa**-solo... vamonos.**

Esa caida habia logrado despertarme de mi borrachera... poco a poco me estaba volviendo mas tolerante a la bebida. Pero aun asi me daba gracia la situacion y reia por que el pobre denSting que tenia que aguantarme... me acurruque en su pecho y espere a que llegaramos.

**-Hey, no te duermas-**dijo sacudiendome un poco**-tienes que darme las llaves.**

**-Bajame-**dije algo mareada ya que estaba apunto de dormir.

Abri la puerta y casi me voy de cara, me volvi a reir y hasta él se rio un poco.

**-Quiero mas alcohol-**dije mientras me trastabillaba en las escaleras**-vamos, llevame donde Cana ella ha de-**

**-Ya basta con eso-**dijo molesto y mirandome fijamente a los ojos, yo solo me quede muda ante él. Entramos al cuarto de mi departamento, trate de caminar hacia dentro y yo por quinta vez casi me caigo pero él me sujeto pero yo lo jale conmigo quedando yo encima suyo sobre mi cama.

Lo mire a los ojos, parecia confundido pero luego sus mejillas se sonrojaron y trato de mirar a otro lado, de cierta forma de inocente su reaccion. Era adorable verlo asi, siempre cuando estabamos solos él cambiaba. Con los demas era el tipico arrogante y orgulloso de siempre, pero cuando estaba conmigo lo veia tan vulnerable, sencillo, adorable y comprensivo. Aguantaba mis pataletas, me daba su hombro cuando lloraba, me entrenó cuando le exigi a gritos que queria ser fuerte, aguanto las veces que lo insulte por contenerse conmigo, me traia a casa cuando estaba borracha y se quedaba dormido en el suelo justo a lado de mi cama por si en la noche me daban ganas de vomitar, él me llevaba al baño en más una vez por la misma situacion y se quedo dormido conmigo en el baño, hasta me daba su chaqueta en plena noche para que no me diera frío. Tenia tan noble corazon y yo era la unica que podia disfrutar de eso.

_**Flash back**_

_Estabamos entrenando pero repentinamente Sting me lanzo un ataque que me mando a volar contra un arbol chocando de espalda para luego caer desplomada en la tierra._

_-!Maldito rubio!- grite enojada levantandome y escupiendo un poco de sangre- ¿que carajos te pasa? primero no me atacas con nada y ahora simplemente me lanzas como si de un trapo se tratase._

_-Levantate rubia llorona-dijo con su tipica pose arrogante y altanera- deja de llorar, tanto pides que lo haga enserio ahi esta tu "enserio"-dijo burlon cruzandose de brazos._

_-Arggg maldito rubio-dije aun escupiendo más sangre._

_-Mejor nos vamos, Frosh, ¿Lector?-dijo Rogue levantandose, el gatito pelirojo lo miro y asintio._

_-Nos vemos Sting-kun-dijo volando tras el pelinegro._

_Sting se quedo viendo como se alejaban y en cuanto ya no los vio su rostro cambio. Me miro preocupado-H-Hey ¿estas bien?-dijo acercandoseme._

_-Alejate -dije golpeando su mano con la que queria ayudarme- ¿ves? No te entiendo..._

_-Dejame ayudarte -dijo parandome- lo siento, me excedí._

_-...-no le dije nada lo mire y luego tuve que dejarme caer al suelo de rodillas por el dolor-ahhhh-me queje._

_-L-Lo siento, de verdad -dijo asustado parecia desesperado- si quieres voy y llamo a Wendy._

_-N-No te preocupes-dije forzando mi sonrisa- solo necesito agua._

_-¿Agua? Ya enseguida te lo traigo -escupi sangre- no mejor me quedo contigo...pero si me quedo no te ayudare y.. y... no aghhhh demonios-dijo desesperado revolviendose los cabellos y mirando para todas partes._

_-Puerta de la sirvienta, Virgo-dije extendiendo a duras penas la llave de mi cinturon._

_-Hime -dijo agachandose y mirandome, al instante comprendio la situacion- ya vuelvo- dijo desapareciendo y apareciendo con un botiquin y una botella con agua._

_Estuvo curandome ya que me habia raspado la espalda y me dio el agua que necesitaba. En todo es tiempo Sting estuvo a lado mio, sujetando fuerte mi mano y con la mirada oculta en su flequillo._

_-He terminado Hime -dijo sin expresion alguna Virgo- me retiro y recuerde descansar -y se fue._

_-Ahhh me siento mejor -dije estirandome un poco- Auch._

_Mire a mi costado y Sting seguia serio- hey, ya tranquilo estoy bien -dije sonriendo sinceramente._

_-Hasta aqui -dijo mirandome seriamente- dejamos el entrenamiento._

_-P-Pero.._

_-Nada-dijo interrumpiendome, algo enojado pero serio, se levantó y me tendio la mano para ayudarme- vamos, tienes que descansar- luego se inclino un poco y me dio su espalda para que pueda subir._

_El camino fue silencioso él no dijo nada y yo por temor tampoco dije nada... se que me pase al decirle tantas cosas pero estaba enojada. Al llegar a mi departamento el subio conmigo, aun cargandome, me bajo en mi cama se fue a mi cocina y me preparo la cena. Ese dia no habia entendido nada pero Sting me cuido lo que quedaba de la noche pero luego se fue porque yo le tuve que decir que tenia que descansar. Estoy segura que sino lo hacia se quedaria toda la noche en vela..._

_-Sting ve a descansar- dije mirandolo seriamente- mañana tienes que ir a una mision con Rogue._

_-Pero tengo que atenderte- dijo sentandose en mi cama- fue mi culpa que te pasara eso._

_-Pero si te tardas más Rogue va a pensar otra cosa- trate de persuadirlo pero su mirada me demostraba su preocupacion y culpa, lo abraze fuerte y mientras aproveche para acariciar su cabello- no te sientas culpable, tienes razon yo te pedi esto asi que no tienes de que culparte._

_No me dijo nada pero me abrazo relativamente fuerte y senti como temblaba un poco- No queria lastimarte- dijo en un hilo de voz._

_-Y no lo hiciste- dije poniendome recta para verlo a la cara- jamas podrias- le sonrei y él trato de hacerlo pero no pudo- soy más fuerte que tú- dije sacandole la lengua y él se rio._

_-Ni lo sueñes- dijo retirandome unos cabellos que estaban en mi cara luego se dio cuenta de lo que hacia y se levanto rapidamente- nos vemos- fue hasta la puerta y antes de cerrarla grito- !Descansa!_

_Y se fue, dejanme extrañada por su comportamiento y algo ruborizada porque ya entendi su reaccion..._

_**End Flash Back**_

Lo obligue a mirarme... sostuvimos esa mirada un rato y luego simplemente lo bese. Al principio se quedo helado, lo senti temblar un poco y tensarse... pero luego continuo con mi beso... me siguio el juego. Yo exigia mas de él, queria cariño, queria sentirlo cerca mio. Mientras yo lo besaba sujetandome casi desesperada de su rostro, él me besa y acariciaba mi espalda como si aun no se lo creyera.

Poco a poco fui desabrochando la camisa que traia puesta... en cuanto lo hice él parecio comprender esto y trato de huir le vantandose ligeramente pero lo empuje de sus pectorales y de un gruñido le dije que no se moviera y asi lo hizo, siempre obedeciendo mis caprichos. Acaricie su torso desnudo y él solto un gruñido de placer. Me aleje de su boca y fui dejando mordiscos y besos por su rostro, cuello y torso... él se sujetaba de las sabana como queriendo contenerse.

**-E-Esto n-no... e-esta.. b-bien-**dijo entre gemidos**- e-estas bo-borracha-**intento hablar su conciencia, pero ni él mismo queria que esto parara.

Continue con mis caricias y mis besos dandole ese placer y dandome ese placer. En un arrebato se dio la vuelta quedando ahora yo abajo. Nos miramos unos minutos agitados por lo que estabamos haciendo. Me fui acercando a su rostro mientras cerraba los ojos. Crei que se alejaria pero no, dejo que lo besara... segui con mi beso y con ese beso le exigia nuevamente cariño. Su mano recorrio desde mi rostro hasta mi pecho. Logro hacer que me separa de su boca y gimiera.

**-S-Sting...-**solte con el placer que me dio**-solo quiero cariño-**confese mientras lo miraba y sentia que moriria porque su mirada reflejaba tristesa porque creyo que lo utilizaba. Me abrase a él fuertemente no queria que se alejara-**por favor no me dejes-**le suplique al oido.

Se aferro a mi y me sostuvo un rato, me levante y me sente en sus piernas-**dejame hacerlo**-dije dandole besos**-solo lo necesito**- dije dandole mas besos... pero luego comprendi que en parte estaba mal... lo estaba maltratando por que él si me queria y yo... estos meses... siempre estuvo para mi, nunca me dejo. Me volvi a poner encima suyo y él dejo que lo hiciera, fui dandole besos en su rostro y luedo mire la cicatriz en su ceja. La bese y deja mordiscos, el gemia y gruñia, lo lami y acercandome a su oreja**-te quiero-**confese, lo mire a los ojos y el parecio quebrarse**-te quiero-**le sonrei dandole un beso.

**-Te quiero tanto-**me dijo mientras me besa. Una vez mas yo tome el mango de la sarten y lo bese apasionadamente.

Esta vez él me iba quitando la camisilla de tirantes que traia puesta, sus caricias me daban tanto placer que no podia contenerme, queria mas...él se abalanzo encima mio y quedo mirandome. Me beso y yo correspondi. Al verme sin nada arriba se detuvo a besar y succionar mis pechos. Yo solo gemia de placer mientras acaricia esa espalda tan prominente que tenia.

Mis manos jugaban con lo que tenia al frente y él con todo su amor me daba el placer que buscaba. Nos volvimos a besar desesperados, él lo queria y yo tambien lo deseaba. Baje mis manos traviesas a su pantalon y lo fui bajando. El gruño en respuesta a eso pero no se quedo atras y me quito la fada que tenia. Acaricie esa zona que yo desconocia por encima de la ropa y el gemio ante mis caricias. Coloco unos dedos sobre mi intimidad y la acaricio logrando que yo soltara un gemido de placer.

**-Ahh Sting...**

Lo despoje de su ropa interior y él de la mia. Nos contemplamos un rato. Era tan... diferente... de solo recordar que di algo tan preciado a quien no debia... recordar que estas caricias y este placer me los dio otro me quebraba pero al verlo a los ojos me enternecí... no era una mirada lujuriosa pero si tenia un toque de picardia... no... me miraba como si todo esto fuera un sueño, se mordio el labio inferior mientras que con su mano recorria desde mi cuello hasta mis caderas.

**-Nunca-**dije besandome apasionadamente para luego aferrarse a mi y besar mi cuello**-nunca, nunca, nunca...**

**-¿Nunca que?-**pregunte temerosa, mi cuerpo se tenso ante ello.

**-Nunca seria tan idiota y loco para dejarte ir-**dijo casi como un ronroneo en mi oido**- eres tan perfecta, tan suave, tan dulce, tan especial... me suicidaria si te apartaras de mi-**dijo mirandome a los ojos**-no me perdonaria perderte por nada ni nadie. Seria como su la tierra dejase que la luna se fuera lejos suyo, como si la tierra dejara que el sol se aleje para luego solo mirarla como una estrella lejana.**

Lo mire sorprendida... era tan hermosas y tan calidas aquellas palabras, lo bese pero esta vez tiernamente. Permanecimos asi unos minutos, nuestros cuerpos estan extasiados pero luego yo me separe de él y le mordi el cuello para luego dejarle una marca. Sonrio ante eso y abriendo paso entre mis piernas paro justo en mi intimidad mirandome como diciendo si realmente no me arrepentiria. Le sonrei, lo acerque y bese la punta de su nariz, lo mire tiernamente y lo bese jalandolo haciendo que entre un poco en mi. Solte un suspiro de placer... él era tan diferente...

Se alejo y fue entrando lentamente**-estrecho-**dijo en un gruñido, cerro los ojos y empezo a respirar agitadamente. Luego de una estocada entro en mi. Llene mi habitacion de un gemido placentero y él solo gruño ante eso.

Se sentia tan... de él que mi cuerpo aun no estaba acostumbrado... como si de nuevo esta fuera mi primera vez y eso me hacia tan feliz, saber que esta era "mi primera vez" y esperaba esta vez no confundirme y ruego porque él fuese el único y el último en mi vida.

Sting seguia con ese vaivén que me traia loca y estoy muy segura que a él tambien por la cara que tenia. Nos miramos y sonreimos, me beso tierna pero apasionadamente a la vez, con una mano se apoyaba en mi cama y con la otra acariciaba mi cuello y mi rostro.

Luego de una hora en la que nos dejamos llevar por un amor que yo pense no volveria a sentir y él penso nunca corresponderia llegamos a ese momento en el que todo se definiria. Extrañamente senti como si algo se desvaneciera de mí y al abrir mis ojos asi era. Una especie de llamarada se apagaba de mi muñeca derecha, mire a los ojos de Sting y me quede sorprendida, sus ojos azules fueron remplazados por unos rojos y fue aumentando la velocidad de las estocadas que me proporcionaba, logrando que yo gimiera con mayor placer. Luego que la llamarada se extinguió y una luz empezo a rodear como si de un pincel se tratase, mi muñeca, brilla blanquesina tanto en mi muñeca como en la suya. Sting me beso apasionadamente y sus embestidas se hicieron mas profundas hasta que senti que algo calido entraba en mí... di un grito de placer arqueando mi espalda porque yo tambien me habia venido... él percio rugir para luego calmarse... sus ojos volvieron a ese tono azul profundo y se rescosto en mi pecho.

Con la respiracion aun agitada le fui acariciando la cabeza y la espalda tratando de calmarlo, no entendi que era lo que habia pasado pero de algo estoy segura era la señal de que esta no seria la primera vez en la que nuestro cuerpos y almas se unieran...

Sting se apoyo con pocas fuerzas sobre sus brazos y me miro sonriendo no solo con los labios sino tambien con la mirada.

**-Te Amo-**confeso sonriendome y ruborizandose levemente-** nunca se lo dije a otra persona-**miro hacia otro lado pero yo lo tome del rostro para que me mirase.

**-Te amo-**dije sin entender porque, no estaba segura de hacerlo pero algo dentro mío me decia que queria gritarlo a los cuatro vientos**-eres tan valioso para mí...**

**-Y tu eres tan especial para mí-**dijo besandome tiernamente**-es como un sueño hecho realidad.**

Nos reimos un poco y luego él se acosto a lado mío, yo lo tome entre mis brazos y lo acurruque entre mi cuello y mi pecho... él se aferro a mis caderas y entrelazamos nuestras piernas... no nos importaba nada, eramos nosotros dos contra el mundo.

A la mañana siguiente desperte contenta, al abrír los ojos vi su rostro tranquilo y aun dormido con una sonrisa. Acaricie su rostro y le di un beso en la frente, trate de apartarme pero el me sujeto con fuerza.

**-No te vayas-**me pidio sin abrir sus ojos-**no todavia.**

**-No me ire a ningun sitio-**dije sonriendo y tratando de que abriera los ojos**-queria prepararte el desayuno.**

**-Mmm ¿no estas con resaca?-**dijo abriendo al fin la vista y sobandose un ojo para luego bostezar infantilmente.

**-Se me paso cuando me cai en la calle-**dije con una gotita estilo anime**-pero me ha dado un hambre que podria comerme una vaca entera.**

**-Siempre estas con hambre-**dijo riendose pero yo lo mire seriamente**-y-ya tranquila.. f-fu-fue una bromita.**

**-Ja ja ja-**rei sarcastica-**que gracioso abejita.**

**-¡Hey!-**se quejo para luego sentarse y cruzarse de brazos**-no llames abejita al gran Sting.**

**-¿Que cosa?-**dije con mi voz de ultratumba, ya me contaron que doy más miedo que Erza cuando la utilizo.

-**N-Nada jeje-**dijo rascandose la nuca**-¿no ibas a prepara el desayuno?**

**-Ahhh si-**dije levantandome pero no me habia acordado que no traia nada puesto**-KYAAA NO ME MIRES.**

**-Pero si ya te vi anoche-**dijo sonriendo tranquilamente-**ademas no me podria perder el cuerpo más sexy que he visto en mi vida.**

**-¿A que si? Habras visto muco ¿no?-**dije con algo de tristeza al recordar como era conocido por mujeriego.

-**En realidad no tantos como dicen-**dijo agachando la mirada**- es más solo era una... pero como uno no puede hablar con las chicas sin que la gente malinterprete.**

**-Bah! yo estaba cuando coqueteabas con una camarera-**dije molesta al recordar como ella le pedia que le anotase su numero en uno de sus pechos-**y ni me hagas acordar de esa vez que te encontre encima de una chica.**

**-¡Lo malinterpretas todo!-**dijo colocandose su pantalon-**lo de la chica del restaurante no tengo idea de como llego a decirme eso, yo solo le pedi si nos podia hacer un descuento porque andaba corto de dinero y ella sonrio picaramente...**

**-¡Aja! y yo soy blanca nieves-**dije cruzandome de brazos y con la camiseta de Sting puesta**-¿y lo de la chica encima tuyo?**

**-¡Ella se cayó! pero yo trate de ayudarla y quedamos en esa situacion comprometedora...-**dijo mirandome de pies a cabeza-**te ves hermosa asi.**

**-Jumm-**dije mirando para otro lado-**quiero que sepas que yo no soy ninguna chica con la que puedas jugar-**hasta a mi me dolio lo que dije.

**-Nunca lo seras-**dijo mirandome serio y yo lo mire triste, queria llorar pero él me tomo del rostro y me hizo mirarlo**-tu no eres un juguete, eres la mujer a la que amo y con la que deseo vivir por el resto de mi vida... claro si tu quieres-**dijo un poco sonrojado.

**-Sting...-**lo tome de las manos aun sujetas en mi rostro**-claro que quiero-**dije abrazandolo, era extraño pero asi lo sentia-**una pregunta...**

**-Claro dime-**dijo acercandose a mi armario (aveces dejaban ropa en mi departamento, tengo hasta de Gray).

**-Anoche mientras...-**me ruborice-**... eso... vi una luz blanca en mi muñeca ¿que era eso?**

**-Oh... mmm es como una marca de pareja... los dragones slayers hacemos eso con nuestra, por asi decirlo, "hembra"**-dijo algo nervioso.

**-Mmm-**dije agachando la cabeza, él sujeto mi hombro como preguntandome porque mi reaccion**-es que ayer... se esfumo de mi muñeza una marca de fuego...**

Me miro serio pero a la vez deprimido, me abrazo fuertemente y me susurro cosas para animarme. Yo lo abrase fuerte y sonrei, siempre era asi conmigo..

Luego de cambiarme desayunamos algo ligero y nos dirigimos al gremio contentos y tomados de las manos, queriamos anunciar de una vez nuestra relacion... claro ocultando como fue...

Ya cerca del gremio, respiramos profundo y sujetos de la mano decidimos abrir las puertas del gremio.

**-Hi min- **pero no pude continuar al ver como todos nos miraban sorprendidos...

Estaba extrañada y más cuando Sting sujeto fuertemente mi mano... lo mire y vi hacia donde estaba mirando y al ver lo que habia me quede perpleja... en la barra tomando agua se enontraba un pelirosado, junto a su vieja mochila. Mi respiracion se destuvo y mi corazon dejo de latir por leves segundos para luego brincar y correr con fuerza. Mis piernas temblaban y mis manos sudaban... mi mirada demostraba como queria ponerme a llorar pero Sting me atrajo hacia él para sonreirme como dandome animos.

**-Buenos dias minna-**dijo sonriendo como si no lo hubiera visto.

Natsu volteo y me miro sorprendido pero más cuando se dio cuenta que estaba tomada de la mano de Sting. Ya una vez me habia armado una escena de celos diciendome que debia alejarme de Sting porque queria alejarme de él.

**-Lucy...-**dijo algo preocupado-**Sting...-**casi lo escupio-**yo.. tengo que decirte algo, por favor hablemos... a solas.**

**-No-**dije fria**-no tengo nada de que hablar contigo Dragneel.**

En eso sus ojos se abrieron y su mirada se volvio de odio puro**-maldtio perro como te atreves- **rugio molesto mientras queria correr hacia Sting pero Gajeel y Wendy se interpusieron.

**-Callate Salamander, tu ya no eres quien para venir a quejarte y pedir nada-**dijo Gajeel serio mientras que con su mirada expresaba ira pura-**rompiste nuestros votos y reglamentos.**

**-No hice nada malo-**se trato de defender**-cometi un error.**

**-¡CALLATE!-**grito enojada Wendy**-no lo puedo creer Natsu-san, y felicitaciones Sting-san, Lucy-san espero sean felices-**dijo algo sonrojada.

**-¿Eh?-**dijo Juvia en una esquina junto a Gray**-¿A que te refieres Wendy-chan?**

**-Es que la coneja ya le pertenece a el rubio-**dijo sonriendo Gajeel-**felicitaciones y cuidala.**

**-¡QUE TE DEN!-**grito Natsu**- ella no es tuya maldito perro ladron, es mía.**

**-¿Tuya?-**dijo indiferente Gajeel-**la perdiste el dia en que te fuiste Salamander.**

**-NUNCA-**grito molesto**-si me fui fue por... fue porque...**

**-¿Por que que?-**dijo enojada Wendy**-¿por Lisanna?**

Mira se tapo la boca sorprendida, ella aun confiaba en su hermana menor y en Natsu..

**-Yo... yo tuve que irme porque... Lucy..-**dijo mirandome suplicante**-de verdad perdoname, es que... un día en el que tu te quedaste en tu departamento porque estabas cansada, estuve tomando con unos chicos del gremio y lo unico que recuerdo era haber despertado en mi cama. Lisanna me dijo hace dos meses que estaba embaraza-**Mira estallo en llanto de Elfman fue a ayudarla**- y dijo que era mío.**

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, mis labios se secaron y unas lagrimas rebeldes amenazaron con salir...¿me habia engañado? ¿Y borracho?

**-Yo no recordaba haberlo hecho, solo habia amanecido y tenia olor a Lisanna, pero ese dia que desperte no pense mal porque sabia que jamas podria hacerte eso... ayer ella me confeso la verdad, que ese dia yo la habia encontrado saliendo de un hotel totalmente borracha y que la lleve a su casa pero que como ambos estabamos borrachos nos tambaleamos y nos caimos algunas veces...**

**-Si no te creias capaz ¿por que te fuiste?-**dije por primera vez desde que empezo a contar su historia. Él me miro sorprendido por la pregunta y agacho la mirada.

**-La he estado pasando mal sin ti... extrañaba tu olor, tus caricias, tus besos... te extrañaba a ti, por eso Lisanna me dijo la verdad, ayer en la noche senti como algo si estuviera vacio y despete llorando. Ella se me acerco, pues dormiamos en habitaciones separadas, y me pregunto que me pasaba...**

**-Me vale tu estupida historia-**dijo molesto Sting**- eres una mierda como hombre y como dragon slayer ni que decir. Solo dejame decirte que Lucy sera feliz conmigo, la amo tanto que me vale tres pepinos cualquier persona que no sea ella... es mi vida desde ayer y no dejare que vengas y la tortures con tus mentiras y palabras.**

**-Callate que no es a ti a quien le hablo-**dijo gruñendo, envolviendose en llamas-**¡Es mía! Solo mí-**

**-Cierra la boca-**dije serio y enojada**-me tienes harta con tu parloteo, te vas y ahora vueles para comportarte como si nada hubiera pasado... ya es tarde Dragneel, ya no-**me voltee y mire a Sting-**vamonos no me siento bien-**lo abraze fuerte y le di un beso furtivo-**vamos a casa.**

Todo el gremio estaba sorprendido, el silecion reino para luego darle paso a los murmullos, Natsu se quedo congelado en su sitio, los ojos abiertos de par en par, unas lagrimas en su rostro y los puños cerrados casi derramando sangre.

**-Te dije que ya no te pertenecia desde que pusiste un pie fuera del gremio-**dijo Gajeel dandole la espalda, Wendy lo miro desaprobatoriamente pero luego lo muero con lastima, para un dragon era doloroso perder a su pareja...

**-Natsu-san..-**susurro para luego ir a la barra junto con Charle y Happy (que vivia con Lucy desde que Natsu se marcho)**-no te preocupes-**dijo al ver al minino llorando**-puedes vivir con nosotras si deseas.**

**-A-Aye-**dijo a duras mientras se aferraba a su pecho a llorar, él junto con Mira tenian la esperanza de que todo fuera una confusion... pero se le esfumaron las esperanzas cuando llego al gremio, se sento en la barra y sin decir nada a nadie tomo un poco de agua.

Ya fuera del gremio pude reventar a llorar en el pecho de Sting, estaba triste y desesperada, sabia la verdad pero era duro tener que verlo...

**-Vamos tranquilizate, todo estara bien-**dijo abrazandome tiernamente-**estamos juntos en esto, podemos salir adelante.**

**-Te amo tanto-**dije mirandolo**-pero no te negare que me duele verlo.**

**-Lo sé... él siempre sera el primero-**dijo serio, no solo refiriendose a algo tan terrenal como lo es los físico sino a mis sentimientos.

**-Desde ayer tu eres mi primero-**dije sonriendole-**y quiero que seas el único... si tu quieres..**

**-Lo deseo con cada fibra de mi ser-**dijo secandome las lagrimas**-estar a tu lado me hace tan feliz.**

Comenzamos a caminar pero justo al frente nuestro se encontraba Lisanna... se quedo patidifusa al vernos abrazados y más al verme a mi. Agacho la cabeza y temblo, yo solo la mire con cierta tristeza.. tuvo que recorrer a eso por no saber con quien se habia metido estando borracha...

**-Sabes, eres un angel caido del cielo-**dijo pasando cerca a ella y golpeandole el hombro sin siquiera mirarla o disculparse**-no hay mujer mas hermosa que tu.**

Los dias pasaron desde ese encuentro, Natsu no aparecio en el gremio luego de un mes y cuando vino solo fue para tomar unas misiones clase S de 2 años... estaria como Gildarts...

Yo vivia feliz mi dia a dia, Happy me conto que viviria con Wendy pero que siempre me visitaria. Por eso ahora vivia con Sting y Lector, eran un poco desastrosos ya que siempre se la pasaban jugando y "entrenando". Era feliz luego de que esa sombra de mi vida se esfumara.

Mi segundo encuentro con Natsu fue... denso... nos miramos por unos segundos. Yo estaba sola en el tablero de misiones, Sting se habia ido a dejar a Wendy a Fairy Hills porque ya era cerca de las 11 de la noche.

**-Natsu...-**susurre al verlo... nos quedamos helado por unos minutos más y yo solamente sonrei, ya no era necesario recordar el pasado**-¿una mision?**

**-S-Si...-**dijo dudoso acercandose al tablero-**¿T-Tu tambien?**

**-Si-**dije tranquila mirando el tablero-**mañana iremos Erza, Gray, Wendy y yo a una.**

**-¿Y...Sting?-**dijo decaido mirando el suelo.

**-Creo que ira a una con Rogue, Yukino y Cana ¿sabias que ahora son equipo?-**pregunte tratando de sonar relajada.

**-No...Lucy yo-**

**-No digas nada-**dije mirandolo y luego tomando una mision-**no malogres el hecho de que estoy esforzandome en esto... aunque sea quisiera verte como un compañero.**

Se quedo con la boca semi abierta pero luego sonrio nostalgico y suspiro-**si creo que eso esta bien...-**miro el tablero cogio una de dos años.

**-¿Esa?-**dije sorprendida.

**-Sabes.. Luce..-**sonrio con nostalgia pero yo solo lo mire algo triste**-Lucy...-**se rectifico**- me ire lejos.. y por mucho tiempo...**

**-Entiendo...-**dije sonriendole a la nada-**espero te cuides, eres un miembro importante del gremio.**

**-Antes si-**dijo deprimido**-ahora creo que ya no tanto...**

**-No digas eso-**dije tocandole del hombro**-a la gente se le pasa los malos tragos, esta no sera la excepcion...**

**-Tu lo lograste-**dijo sonriendome y tomando mi mano**-espero seas feliz y nunca dejes que alguien te hiera.**

**-Nunca la herire, Natsu-san-**dijo Sting caminando hasta nosostros y tomandome de los hombres**-ten por seguro que nunca la dejare ni herire... te lo prometo.**

**-Gracias-**dijo sonriedo con tranquilidad, sus ojos color jade se posaron en mi**-puedo...-**dijo mirando a Sting, quien me miro, suspiro y asintio. Natsu alzo tembloroso su mano y acaricio mi mejilla-**siempre tan suave... eres bella y espero siempre conserves ese brillo que te caracterisa, perdoname por no apreciarte cuando te tuve-**Sting lo miro con recelo cuando lo dijo-**pero ahora pertences a otro... y se ve que te... te ama-**le costo decirlo.

Ahora yo baje su mano y acaricie su rostro-**Tu tambien se feliz, se que podras encontrar a esa persona especial-**le sonrei y me aparte, él nego con la cabeza.

**-Los dragones solo amamos una vez-**sonrio-**y esa siempre seras tú.**

Luego de eso no lo volvi a ver... me dejo sorprendida y algo triste, yo logre reponerme, reconstrui mi futuro a lado de otra persona y esta estable ahora mi relacion. Nos amamos con locura y tratamos de dejarle en claro a cualquiera que se nos acercase que nos perteneciamos y que nadie podria separarnos.

Dos largos años habian pasado y los dos rubios continuaron amandose con fervor y pasion, como la primera vez que sus corazones lograron unirse y conocer ese sentimiento que se tenian. Ahora en las puertas de la catedral de Magnolia una limusina negra se estacionaba dejando ver luego a una hermosa rubia vestida de blanco, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, junto a ella un peli azabache mejor conocido como Gray.

Se estaba celebrando la boda de ese par de tortolos de color rubio que luego de tanto de un largo camino juntos habia logrado darse ese si para unirse en matrimonio.

**-Lucy, esperame un momento voy a informar adentro que ya llegamos-**dijo Gray dandole un beso en la mejilla**-estas hermosa.**

**-Gracias, herminito-**le dije con cariño.

Se fue como rayo dejando a la rubia sola en la entrada.

**-Hola-**dijo alguien detras mio, me asuste un momento pero al voltear mis ojos de abrieron sorprendida**-luces hermosa.**

**-Natsu...-**susurre con algunas lagrimas, lo abraze fuertemente-**te he extrañado.**

**-No tienes idea de lo que yo te he extrañado-**dijo sujetandome fuerte-**vine en cuanto me entere de tu boda.**

**-¿Desde cuando acabaste la mision?-**pregunte sorprendia ya lejos de sus brazos.

**-Desde el primer mes-**sonrio como solo él puede hacerlo**-estuve pensando tanto en ti... y sabes, aun te amo como el dia en que te lo dije.. pero no lo digo para mal, te lo digo porque me siento en paz con este sentimiento, me siento tranquilo sabiendo que el hombre al que amas te ama y te cuida.**

**-Natsu...-**volvi a decir para abrazarlo y luego tomarlo de los hombros**-eres mi mejor amigo, ¿quisieras ser mi padrino?**

**-...Claro-**dijo sonriendo con energia-**extrañaba que me dijeras mejor amigo.**

En cuanto Gray salio y vio a su antiguo amienemigo y se estrecharon en un abrazo. Ambos entraron a la iglesia de ambos lados de la rubia, quien llevaba una hermosa sonrisa. Al entrar mas de uno se sorprendio, pero quien estaba algo perplejo era el novio, que despues de ver a su novia ir a su encuentro solo pudo sonreir radiantemente...

La boda se consumo y los novios, ahora esposos, se dieron el beso sellando su amor... Lucy estaba feliz de tener a su familia completa...

* * *

**No tengo mucho que decir, solo espero sus reviews :D no sean malitos!**


End file.
